Herbalism
= Summary = Herbalism allows you to find and gather herbs scattered around the world. While a very small number of herbs are sometimes used for other tradeskills, the vast majority are used exclusively for Alchemy. When Find Herbs is active, herbs will appear on your minimap. Once you approach and harvest one, you will receive a few (usually one to three) herbs which can be used for other professions or sold. A rogue can use Fadeleaf, an herb harvested in mid-level areas, to make powder for their Blind ability. They can also use Swiftthistle, an herb occasionally found in Briarthorn or Mageroyal bushes, to make Thistle Tea with the Cooking skill. This makes herbalism a convenient profession for a rogue, but by no means a required one. Some herbs are needed for class quests, which makes them particularly valuable. Liferoot and Wildvine, for example, are required for some Warrior quests. As herbalism is a gathering profession like skinning and mining, it can potentially be useful to any class who intends to use it as a source of income by selling the herbs they gather. However, it is of particular interest to any class that can make good use of alchemy, since herbalism gives you a good supply of materials to create your potions. See the alchemy page for more information. Unlike skinning and mining, no special item is required to gather herbs. The Tauren start with a 15 point racial trait in Herbalism which makes them start with 16/90 skill but does not grant the ability to harvest herbs without purchasing the skill of course. A Tauren Herbalist's maximum skill is therefore 315. Whether this means that there are some herbs that can only be gathered by Tauren is unknown. = Suggested Second Profession = * Alchemy (Make potions with the herbs you gather) * Skinning (Gather skins and herbs for sale on the auction house for a steady income) =Examples= Low Level Herbs * Peacebloom * Silverleaf * Earthroot Mid Level Herbs * Goldthorn * Kingsblood High Level Herbs * Plaguebloom * Mountain Silversage =Herbs by Ability Level= These are listed in skill level order grouped by a likely herbalism level with the Herb (skill) (vendor sale price for 1) followed by any notes Starting out/Apprentice These can be found in the 5-10 level area where you first find a trainer (Elwynn Forest, Teldrassil, Mulgore, Durotar). * Peacebloom (1) ( ) * Silverleaf (1) ( ) * Earthroot (15) ( ) ** Tauren can harvest this right away since they start with 16 skill when they buy Herbalism. * Mageroyal (50) ( ) ** Swiftthistle (N/A) ( ) *** also found on Briarthorn Journeyman * These start to appear in the next areas out from the start areas (Westfall, Darkshore, The Barrens) ** Briarthorn (70) ( ) ** Stranglekelp (85) ( ) *** this is located off the coast in the ocean, underwater ** Bruiseweed (100) ( ) * These start to appear in the harder areas (Duskwood, Stonetalon Mountains, Wetlands, Ashenvale Forest) ** Wild Steelbloom (115) ( ) ** Grave Moss (120) ( ) ** Kingsblood (125) ( ) Expert As the area level increases so does the Herbalism to harvest them. * Liferoot (150) ( ) * Fadeleaf (160) ( ) * Goldthorn (170) ( ) * Khadgar\'s Whisker (185) ( ) * Wintersbite (195) ( ) * Firebloom (205) ( ) * Purple Lotus (210) ( ) ** Wildvine Found with some Purple Lotus ( ) Artisan * Arthas' Tears (220?) ( ) ** there is some uncertainty of the min skill for this * Sungrass (230) ( ) * Blindweed (235) ( ) * Ghost Mushroom (245) ( ) * Gromsblood (250) ( ) ** 50 copper (template only works sometimes) * Golden Sansam (260) ( ) * Dreamfoil (270) ( ) * Mountain Silversage (280) ( ) ** 1 silver 50 copper * Plaguebloom (285) ( ) ** 2 silver 50 copper * Icecap (290) ( ) ** 2 silver 50 copper (seems that the Template:C stops working after a while) ( works correctly in show preview ) * Black Lotus (300) ( ) ** apperently bind on pickup. though maybe only on a drop? ** There are only about 70 harvests of this on thottbot and only 1 place each in 3 zones ---- Category:Professions